Lessons on Love
by HK Keiji
Summary: UPDATED. Gaara hires Sasuke and Naruto to teach him about love... EVERYTHINg about love... sasunaru [sasukexnaruto][sasukexnarutoxgaara] threesomes to be included, that means naruto in the middle..


**Disclaimer**: I dont own Naruto... yet.

SASUKE **X** NARUTO

SASUKE **X** NARUTO **X** GAARA that means naruto is in the middle.. kukuku... lol.

* * *

"NANI!" Naruto screamed, slamming his hands onto Tsunade's desk and causing a few piles of paper to fall off.

Even Sasuke, who was standing next to Naruto, looked a little shocked.

"WHY CAN'T SOMEONE ELSE DO IT...!" Naruto continued. Tsunade merely looked at him wearily.

"It's not my place to question the Kazekage. He asked _specifically _for you two boys."

Naruto opened his mouth to yell, then shut it again. He glared ruthlessly at Tsunade. "I don't believe this... Sasuke, say something!"

Sasuke stuck his hands into his pockets. "It's just a mission."

The blonde boy gaped. "Just... just a mission!"

Of course it wasn't just a _fucking mission..._ well actually fucking.. yeah... NO.

"It's simple really. Gaara..."

"Kazekage," Tsunade corrected.

"Yeah, Kazekage-sama only wants us to teach him about love. It's not as if it's going to be anything too intimate."

"Are you actually agreeing to do this?" Naruto choked.

Tsunade gave an evil smile. "Have fun, boys."

* * *

Gaara was sitting on the grassy floor of the forest, wearing his trademark dark red top and some black trousers. 

In front of him was a sexy Uchiha and a very shy Naruto.

"So uh, I guess we start teaching you about love huh?" Naruto tried to keep his voice from trembling. _Why the hell am I doing this..._

Gaara simply nodded for them to continue. He never spoke much.

"Love... what is love... Love is when you adore something so much..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, who was clearly not doing a good job. Even Gaara looked a little unimpressed.

"I could've used a dictionary," The first time he spoke. His voice peirced the air, green eyes similarly.

"Well, what else do you expect?" Naruto half-yelled, immediately regretting so as Gaara's eyes gleamed.

"I brought you here to _teach me_ love, not tell me what love is."

"Naruto,"

Naruto looked up angrily at Sasuke. "What."

"Let's show him, ne?"

Stunned silence and a certain level of expectancy filled the air.

_What the fuck!_

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and yanked him forward, pulling him close onto his lap.

"No... no no no!" Naruto protested weakly.

Sasuke smirked, suddenly enjoying this mission. Gaara's green eyes were opening up as he looked intensely at the two embracing boys.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, their lips only a brush away from each other.

"I'm not kissing you!" Naruto went red, deciding to push Sasuke away.

"Then I'll kiss you," Sasuke's lips pressed against Naruto's, but as soon as they touched Naruto jumped off violently.

"GROSS!" He ran around in circles, wiping his lips as much as possible.

Sasuke looked bitterly disappointed. Gaara looked a little disappointed too.

"Not very loving, is he," Sasuke said out loud. "Hey! Dobe... stop running around!"

Naruto slowed down, raising a finger at Sasuke and glaring at him with dark blue eyes. "Don't... try to kiss.. me... ever... again..."

"That's the mission... dobe..."

"Not dobe!" Naruto clenched his hair.

"One kiss."

Pause.

Sasuke could see Naruto was thinking it over. _One kiss and then I'm free... i'm free!_

"Fine. Only one. No tongue."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said impatiently, with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

Naruto grinned to himself and went back over to Sasuke. More pauses. Sasuke decided to help and wrap his arms around Naruto, but Naruto pushed him back furiously.

"Just a kiss..." He muttered. He leaned in onto Sasuke's lap and pressed their lips together.

Naruto withdrew after a few seconds, blushing deeply. Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Happy? Pleased?

"Just a kiss?"

Naruto looked up at Gaara, forgetting that he was there.

"Yeah. Just a kiss."

"I think... there's more..."

Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly.

"He means love-making, he want's to know it all." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto covered his ears. "I know! No! You're not serious are you?"

Gaara gave him the look.

"Gaara..." Naruto shifted over to the red-head sympathetically. "This may sound a little weird... but when people make love, usually it's when a _boy _loves _girl_..."

Those green eyes were suddenly looking very dangerous.

"I understand that."

"Good, so replace me with a girl," Naruto chirped happily. "Then Sasuke can show you his experianced side,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm experianced?"

"What? Noooo..." Naruto protested, blushing again.

After a stretch of silence, Sasuke finally said something.

"We'll continue your love lessons tomorrow."

"So are you getting a girl?"

"No." Gaara and Sasuke said simultaeniously.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"Because, I'm the Kazekage and I need a certain level of discretion."

_And because I want to have you first... my Naru-kun... _Sasuke thought to himself, smirking.

Naruto stared at both the boys.

"Tsunade will make you do it." Sasuke emphasized the words 'do it' and the blonde looked embarressed.

"Whatever," He muttered, walking off.

"Don't forget... tomorrow morning!"

* * *

Love from keiji. 

boredom united.


End file.
